


Loud

by NikoNotHere



Series: One-Shots [11]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Loud Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: Richard really wants quiet Oliver to be loud in bed, at least once. Oli has a surprise for him during their anniversary.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Oliver Riedel
Series: One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Loud

Richard waggled his hips, sliding around in Oli’s lap, who simply smiled happily up at him. The taller man’s hands were lightly situated on Richard’s waist, allowing Rich to move wherever he pleased while he himself relaxed back on the bed. “Wherever he pleased” was currently grinding from side to side, rubbing both his and Oli’s increasingly constricted pants together. Oliver’s contented smile turned into a blissful one, and he closed his eyes at the pleasant feelings. The tiniest of contented sighs left his mouth, barely even audible. Richard pouted in response.

“Why are you always so quiet?”

Oli opened his eyes again, looking up at Richard’s mildly consternated face.  
“I’m not always quiet. I talk to you a lot in bed,” Oli reminded.

“That’s not what I mean, and even then, you just whisper in my ear.”

Oliver grinned more broadly as he replied, “And it does a fine job of unraveling you, doesn’t it?”

“Well, yes,” Richard said hastily, his cheeks turning a bit pink. “But that’s not the point. You’re never, I dunno… loud.”

Oli raised an eyebrow. “You want me to yell and scream when we have sex?”

“Ugh, no, of course not,” Richard said, exasperated. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do,” Oli said, holding Rich’s hips a bit tighter as he pushed his own hips up and around. He really liked feeling Richard pressed against him. No reason he couldn’t enjoy himself while Richard talked.

“You do know,” Richard insisted. “You don’t make *noise.* You’re as silent as the grave when you finish, and most times I might as well be getting fucked by a mute. It gets a little, I dunno, like, disheartening when I can’t hear you. And before you say it, yes, the sex is amazing. It has nothing to do with the sex itself.”

Oliver sighed and let Richard’s heavy hips sit still on his lap. He supposed he wouldn’t be distracted from the topic very easily.  
“This is something you want?” he asked, rubbing a hand up Richard’s side, knowing the answer already. He just liked hearing him ask for what he wanted is all.

“Yes!” Richard exclaimed. “I’d give anything to hear you being loud for once. Moaning, gasping, yelling if you feel it. I just like thinking of you being noisy.”

“Well, in that case,” Oli said, angling his hips to slide Richard off, “I have a little surprise.”  
Oliver reached over to the bedside table after moving Richard. He pulled out a little box that had delicate gold lettering embossed across the front. Richard craned his neck to see, trying to read the French script. 

“You got a toy?” Richard asked, puzzled. Oli had never made any indication whatsoever that toys interested him unless Richard himself asked for them. While willing to try just about anything once, Oli was a creature of habit, even in the bedroom. When he found something that worked well, even if it was something considered boring or ordinary, he stuck with it. This occasionally frustrated Richard, who sometimes called Oli’s preferences too “vanilla.”

It was fun to see Richard flabbergasted as Oliver opened the box, revealing a very elegant looking toy. It was a small, C shaped silicone thing with a large nub at one end and a small one at the other. A shiny silver streak ran from the top to the bottom. There was also a silver, disc-shaped object on the side that immediately caught Richard’s full attention.

“Is that what I think it is?” Richard asked, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“That depends,” Oli said, grinning. “Do you think it’s a prostate vibrator with a remote control? Because if so, then yes— it’s what you think it is.”

Oliver removed the little remote and pressed it into Richard’s hand.  
“Don’t turn it on yet. I want to save the battery.”

Richard clamped his mouth shut and nodded hurriedly. Oli laughed at his enthusiastic partner.  
“It’s just a vibrator, Rich. You’ve used plenty before.”

“But this is *your* vibrator!” he insisted excitedly. “It’s the most expensive toy I’ve ever seen, let alone used. And you’re going to use it!”

“That’s the plan, yeah,” Oli said as he reached for the lube in the drawer. “Assuming that’s all right with you, anyway.”

Richard sputtered for a moment, incredulous that Oli would even need to ask such a thing.

“Good,” Oliver said with a laugh. “I was saving this for our anniversary, but I don’t see why we can’t practice beforehand. Granted, I may have already “practiced” a bit with it myself to make sure it was something I liked.”

Richard nearly started bouncing with excitement as he turned the remote over in his hand and studied it.  
“How was it? How did it feel? Did you like it? What all did you do with it?”

Oli shushed Richard’s torrent of questions with a quick kiss, playfully scratching Richard with his beard, then leaned back and pulled off his hat and tank top. Earlier, the two had been lazily making out on the bed, enjoying their long weekend with the rest of the band away at a meeting. Richard and Oli had opted to stay behind, trusting the others to take care of things as they celebrated their anniversary with a “stay-cation.” Their actual one year anniversary as partners was tomorrow, but their “celebrating” had been continuing for the past 24 hours. Intermittent sex, sensual baths, massages, bad movies, fancy catered food, even a cigars and a few joints had been shared between them as they commemorated their important milestone together.

“This really is a beautiful toy,” Richard said as Oli finished taking off his pants and throwing them at their laundry basket. They landed squarely inside, of course. His laundry throws were always impeccable. Oli looked over to see Richard inspecting the silicone semicircle, turning it over in his hands and squinting at it.  
“Does it vibrate on both ends?”

Oli nodded. “It hits inside and outside, giving a little pressure from both sides. It’s wild whenever anything clenches, too.”

Richard looked ready to explode from excitement.  
“Did it make you moan? Is that why you’re bringing it out, so you can be loud?”

Oliver answered with only a smug grin, which prompted Richard to hurry up and take his own clothes off. While he did so, Oli took back the toy and began applying the lubricant carefully.

Once Richard had thrown off his clothes, he scooted back across the bed to Oli’s side.  
“So are you going to turn it on before you start fucking me? What setting will you use? What—”

“You’ll be using the remote when I have the vibrator, and vice versa.”

Richard’s mouth made almost a perfect circle, Oli noted.

“*I* get to control it?” he asked, and Oli felt sure there was no way the man could contain any more eagerness if he tried.

“Yes. I’m going to use it on you first, to let you feel what the different modes are like, and then I’ll let you use the remote for me when I make love to you.”

“Saying the word fuck won’t kill you, you know,” Richard teased. “But it’s way too cute when you say “make love,” so it’s fine.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, then gently pushed Richard down onto the bed.  
“This is small enough to not really need much fuss beforehand. Do you want to put it in or let me?”

Richard smiled so wide Oli thought his cheeks must be hurting.  
“You do it,” he said, spreading his legs eagerly.

Oli scooted up between them, giving himself a little room to work. After putting more lube on the toy, he rubbed it against Richard teasingly. Richard immediately purred at the feeling, rolling his hips up to meet the toy. He pressed gently, not enough to push it in, but enough to continue the light tease for a bit longer.

“You’re terrible,” Richard complained as he tried to buck his hips to force the toy inside, but was denied by Oli moving it away from him with a chuckle.

“And you’re so fun to tease,” Oliver insisted, bringing the vibrator back down.

“Just stick it in me,” the shorter man demanded.

“Well that’s not very polite,” Oli said, again withdrawing the toy. “I’m being quite generous letting you play with my expensive things, but you don’t seem very grateful. Maybe I’ll just save this for later after all.”

As Oli moved to set the toy aside, Richard sat up and began hastily apologizing.  
“No please, I’m sorry; you can take your time. I’m just really excited, please keep going, Oli.”

Even if he’d been serious about putting the vibrator away, Richard’s pleading, sparkling blue eyes would have melted his resolve anyway. Richard was far too handsome for his own good.  
“Very well. Now behave.”

Richard quickly nodded in agreement and flopped back down, waiting for Oli to continue. He did so without a moment’s hesitation, gently stroking the end of the toy up and down, teasing around Richard’s hole before finally pushing it inside. He took it easily, as it wasn’t very big at all. As he always did, Richard’s back stiffened and his eyes closed when the toy was inserted. It was a terribly attractive move that always drove Oli wild to see whenever he or an object was pressed into the man. Oli gave the tiniest grunt of appreciation at it, making Richard smile with his eyes still closed.

“How’s it feel?” Oli asked as he began slowly pumping the toy in and out.

Richard simply sighed happily, the smile staying glued to his face.

“Good,” Oli said. “Now touch yourself while I warm this up for you.”

Richard obeyed, opening his eyes and taking hold of his dick eagerly. As he stroked, Oli fiddled with the remote to turn it on. Once it was powered on but not vibrating yet, he slightly readjusted the toy inside Richard to get a very specific positioning. Within just a few seconds, he got it. Richard made a throaty groan as the toy slid against his prostate.

“Ready?” Oli asked. “I’ll start on the lowest setting and just work up from there, okay?”

Richard nodded excitedly, his stroking speeding up slightly in anticipation.

“All right, here goes.”  
Oli pressed the button for the lightest setting.

It was as if Richard had been electrocuted. Immediately his entire body stiffened, his back arching strongly up off the bed. He cried out with hugely widened eyes and dropped his hand from his dick to grab wildly at the blankets underneath him instead.  
“Fuck!” he yelled, writhing against the bed and kicking his legs out.

Oli immediately switched it off and moved closer, concerned.  
“You okay, Rich?”

Richard’s chest heaved in a panting attempt to catch his breath.  
“Fuck,” he said again, less loud this time as he calmed down. “Yeah, I’m fine. Shit. That’s absolutely wild. I may need to work up to that, if that’s okay with you. It’s too much for me. God *damn*. You said you tried it and liked it?”

With a grin, the taller man nodded. “Yeah. It took a minute to get used to, but now that I know what to expect, it’s amazing.”

Richard shook his head in disbelief. “Well, I think I prefer your dick over that thing.”

“Good news: I like putting my dick in you.”  
Oliver leaned forward and kissed Richard again, who sighed happily into the kiss. Before he broke away, he slipped the toy out of Richard, enjoying the huffy breath the man exhaled into his mouth as he did so.

After quickly sanitizing the toy (Oli was a stickler for proper cleanliness) and giving Richard a bit more loving prep work, he situated the toy inside himself. It wasn’t very big, and he was already slightly familiar with the feel. He didn’t have very much experience with using playthings in the bedroom, and as a top, Oliver rarely felt the need to mess with his own ass either. This toy however had been a huge exception.  
Oli already felt his fingers tingling in anticipation as he leaned down and handed over the remote to Richard.  
“Remember to start slow,” he murmured, giving Richard’s ear a quick swipe with his tongue before he sat up.

Richard shivered as he nodded. “Same safewords as normal,” he reaffirmed, and Oli chuckled in response as he slicked himself up. Their safe words were hilarious.

With no further stalling, Oli pressed himself into Richard, waiting expectantly for his reaction. Though he rarely spoke about it (worried if he brought it up that Richard might become self-conscious about it), Oliver lived for the faces and noises Richard made when he was first penetrated. Today was not an exception. Richard sucked a breath in and rolled his eyes back happily as Oli entered him. The combination of feeling, seeing, and hearing his partner caused a strong throb once Oli was inside, which then in turn caused a strong groan from Richard. This series of events could continue indefinitely, Oli knew, and it had in the past. They’d spent nearly an hour in this position before, just seeing how aroused they could be just feeding off one another’s reactions to simply being so close, together.

But today there was noise to be made, so Oli— admittedly a bit sadly— had to move from his comfortable little spot. He started thrusting, gently and rhythmically to be sure the toy wouldn’t somehow dislodge. He was pleasantly surprised to feel how secure it was, held by a combination of unconscious clenching and the convenient shape of the toy. 

After a few minutes, Oliver laughed.  
“Richard,” he said, breaking the smaller man from his blissful reverie.

“Hmm? What?” Richard opened his eyes, returning to earth and his partner’s amused look.

“You have something in your hand, remember?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry,” Richard hastily apologized. He was so cute when sex took over his thoughts.  
Richard did as Oliver had before and pressed the button for the lowest setting.

Oliver braced himself, then jolted slightly as the vibrations kicked in. He had to adjust the toy ever so slightly, but once he did, his hips automatically bucked hard at Richard because of the strong sensation, followed closely by a strong grunt.

Richard gasped, then collected himself to ask, “Is that okay?”

“Perfect,” Oli reassured, his own eyes rolling back in pleasure as he continued to gently rock back and forth. Each time his body met Richard’s, the pressure made the vibrations twice as intense, causing him to clench and intensifying the vibrations further. Oliver’s grunting became stronger, and he was ever so slightly aware of Richard’s changing emotions. It didn’t occur to him why at first, until he realized his grunts had morphed into moans, slowly becoming more and more loud. 

Oli allowed himself to get sucked into the feelings, closing his eyes and thrusting himself firmly into his partner. Richard’s moans blended with his, and all too quickly he felt the familiar buildup that came before his orgasm. He normally liked to wait for Richard to finish first, as he loved feeling the pulses from inside him when he came. It almost always pushed Oliver over the edge himself.

In an attempt to calm himself and at least try to hold off a bit longer, Oliver opened his eyes, looking for something not-sexy to focus his attention on. He couldn’t find anything; but he did see the sudden, wicked gleam in Richard’s eyes. He knew he was close, Oli thought the very second before the smaller man’s fingers moved on the remote. 

Oliver opened his mouth, not sure what he had been about to say before he felt his body explode from within. A fiery, electric current started at his base and shot directly up into his head, shooting off stars in his vision. He grabbed at Richard’s knees desperately, and was only barely aware of a strained yell leaving his lips, followed by a long scream:  
“*Fuck!*” 

He clung to Richard’s legs as he instantly came. He had no choice in the matter anymore. His hips jerked uncontrollably in time with the contractions that seemed to be taking over his entire body. Though Oliver’s ears felt clogged, he could make out his own voice— loud and strange sounding to him— continuing to bellow out cries of intense pleasure. 

After several eternities, or what felt like it, Oliver gradually came back to himself. He flinched hard as oversensitivity took over, and was overwhelmingly thankful that Richard took notice and switched off the remote. His body felt like it was still vibrating somehow, like rolling in aftershocks of an earthquake. There was a bit of a ringing in his ears too, and Oli absently wondered if that was a bad thing. He gasped for air and was sure his heart couldn’t possibly beat any harder than it currently was. He felt movement underneath him, and the coldness of air hitting him as he slipped out of Richard.

Soft lips pressed hungrily to his own, but he could barely move to return the kiss. He grunted lightly and moved his leaden-weighted arms up to hold Richard. Well, it ended up being more Oli clinging desperately to him as he tried to stay grounded on earth. He pulled his lips back and tried to say something, but all that came out was a sort of whine that befuddled him. He had no idea he could even make a sound like that.

He heard a soft laugh from Richard, who pulled Oliver close and rubbed his face into Oli’s neck happily. He melted into the embrace, feeling sure he was very nearly reduced to liquid at this point.

“Relax,” he heard Richard soothe. “Catch your breath.”

Oli was about to thank Richard for the comfort, but Richard continued:  
“Make sure you’re nice and rested, because I want to practice next. That was way, way too hot for me not to try again. I want to be as loud as you next time.”

Oli managed a small chuckle. It pleased him that he was able to give his partner what he wanted. He really loved Richard.


End file.
